1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of luggage tags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various innovations in luggage tags are known in the prior art. The following 13 patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art references which are related to the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,719 issued to John DeSorbo on Jun. 30, 1992 for “Remotely Armed Alarm System” (hereafter the “DeSorbo Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,602 issued to Sheldon Bender on Nov. 14, 2000 for “Luggage Locator System” (hereafter the “Bender Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,445 issued to C. Jay Wack and assigned to TecSec, Incorporated on May 8, 2001 for “RF Identification Process And Apparatus” (hereafter the “Wack Patent”);
4. U. S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0067397 issued to Bradley G. Trimble on Apr. 10, 2003 for “Object Locating System Employing RF Signaling” (hereafter the “7397 Trimble Published Patent Application”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,752 issued to Niels Christian Klitsgaard et al. and assigned to Bluetags, A/S on Sep. 23, 2003 for “Object Detection System” (hereafter the “Klitsgaard Patent”);
6. U. S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0075554 issued to Roger Yang on Apr. 22, 2004 for “Luggage Location And Identification System” (hereafter the “Yang Published Patent Application”);
7. U. S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0252030 issued to Bradly G. Trimble et al. on Dec. 16, 2004 for “Object Loading System Including Addressable Remote Tags” (hereafter the “2030 Trimble Published Patent Application”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,221 issued to Joan M. Monck on Dec. 13, 2005 for “Luggage Identifier for Air And Rail Travelers” (hereafter the “Monck Patent”);
9. U. S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0045677 issued to Steven M. Garfield et al. on Mar. 2, 2006 for “Loading And Unloading Device” (hereafter the “Garfield Published Patent Application”);
10. U. S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0077058 issued to Del Asher on Apr. 13, 2006 for “Luggage Locator” (hereafter the “Asher Published Patent Application”);
11. International Patent Application No. WO 99/367978 issued to Jay C. Wack and assigned to Tecsec, Incorporated on Jul. 22, 1999 for “RF Identification Process And Apparatus” (hereafter the “Wack International Patent Application”);
12. Patent Abstract of Japan No. JP2004317820 issued to Kosuda Kazuhiko et al. and assigned to Microstone Corp. (hereafter the “Kazuhiko Patent Abstract of Japan”).
The DeSorbo Patent is a remotely armed alarm system which is designed to send off an alarm if someone's personal article such as a briefcase is removed. The remote alarm includes a motion-activated receiver alarm disposed in the article. The receiver alarm is armed in response to a first RF signal from a remote transmitter/controller and is disarmed in response to a second RF signal transmitter. The receiver/alarm produces an audible sound when the article is moved. Therefore, this apparatus is designed to set off alarm if someone has stolen someone's briefcase, purse, etc.
The Bender Patent discloses a luggage locator system. The object locator system includes a transmitter unit which sends an RF signal upon actuating a push button and receiver unit attached to or incorporated into an object for detecting the RF signal and illuminating a light element only for so long as the RF signal is sent by the transmitter unit. In this innovation, the device is attached to luggage and when the push button is activated, it sends a signal which is received by the device which in turn illuminates through a source of illumination element 20 to provide a visual indication of where the luggage is.
The Wack Patent has a combination of having a visual indicator which is placed on an airline ticket and also attached to the person's luggage so that in the event the person leaves the luggage and does not board the airplane, a signal is sent so that the luggage can be found as it is matched to the ticket, which is described in Column 3 Line 54 through Column 4 line 7.
The 7397 Trimble Published Patent Application was published in 2003 and has not yet issued. Referring to FIG. 16, one of the embodiments of the object identifying and locating system is used as an electronic luggage tag identifier and located for identifying baggage. This once again includes an RF transmitter transmitting a signal which sets off the indicator on the luggage tag.
The Klitsgaard Patent is an object detection system. The tag is adaptable for attachment to luggage and is adapted for transmission of an identifiable signal and a receiver for detecting and identifying the signal. The invention is concerned with the use of an internet and handheld terminal such as mobile phones in combination with Blue Tooth or DECT technology for communicating information in relation to the object. “FIG. 7 shows a luggage conveyer 23 and three pieces of luggage 24, 25 and 26 . The suitcase 26 is provided with a handle 27 with an integrated luggage tag 28. The terminal 18 is similar to the terminal of FIG. 6. As the suitcase 26 is advanced on the conveyer the luggage tag is activated by the movement of the conveyer or by the illumination of the room or the luggage tag is activated by the presence of Blue Tooth signals in the area.”
The Yang Published Patent Application is again published and is not yet an issued patent. This once again discloses a device that requires an electronic signaling transmitter and receiver. Upon activation and receipt of the signal a sound is emitted from the luggage.
The 2030 Trimble Published Patent Application is once again not yet an issued patent. It is similar to the previously described Trimble Application, but has also additional features and embodiments. An electronic tag with luggage locator tag 101 is activated by a transmitter unit 106 to uniquely identify packages or bags such as a piece of luggage 100. Once again it is sending out a response after receiving an RF signal.
The Monck Patent is a luggage identifier for air and rail travelers. Referring to FIG. 3, identification means for the luggage tag are provided on a bag in addition to a flexible flag pool which comprises (I) a strip of light bulbs or LED lights in the luggage cording 18; (II) a sewn in panel housing lights 19; and (III) a privacy panel 20 removably affixed to the sewn in panel by hook and loop fasteners. A battery pack 9 provides power to the strip of light bulbs or LEDs. Again it is activated by radio transmitted signal which is received by receiving an activating unit 12.
The Garfield Published Patent Application was published in March 2006. Referring to item 78, the patent application states “optionally a bag locator 296 being an LED and/or audible device is/are built into the handle 202 or otherwise located on the rail lift suitcase 200. The locator can be activated by pressing the extra button 178 on the wireless remote control 176. When activated, the locator 296 will flash a light and/or make a sound that will help to distinguish the user's bag from the others.”
The Asher Published Patent Application is an improved luggage locator of a remote member and replacement luggage tag member. The remote member activates the luggage tag member by transmission of some electromagnetic signal. The luggage tag member is configured to attach a standard luggage member and reversibly receives and illuminates and the like.
The International Wack Patent is similar to the previously discusses Wack Patent and again deals with an RF identification system which requires transmitting a signal in order to activate the luggage tag.
Finally, the Kazuhiko Japanese Patent Abstract deals with a name tag. This basically is a method of illuminating a luggage tag so that it can be seen in a dark place.
There is a significant need to have an electronic luggage tag which can self activate for emitting blinking lights to significantly improve the ease for a person to locate his luggage, in addition to containing an information card for luggage identification.